


found it at last

by starkesthour



Series: newmoon oneshots [2]
Category: K-pop, The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, M/M, future fic ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 07:36:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15636177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkesthour/pseuds/starkesthour
Summary: Stargazing on a beanbag.





	found it at last

It's cool enough outside now that Chanhee is actually tense, just on the verge of shivering. He keeps clenching his teeth, and every time he realizes it, he takes a moment to breathe and relax and enjoy the chilly night air. The sky is clear and the stars are as crisp as they can be within Seoul limits, and the moon is bright and low in the sky, outlining Gangnam like a beautiful shroud.

"Babe?" comes Kevin's voice from somewhere upstairs. "Chanhee, you home?"

"Out here," Chanhee shouts back as he twists around to look at the upstairs balcony. Kevin pokes his head over the railing and waves at him. "You coming down?"

"I brought champagne," Kevin replies triumphantly.

He disappears from the balcony and Chanhee hears him stomping through the house like a herd of elephants, and he wonders how one man as lithe as Kevin can make so much noise. The night was peaceful before Kevin got home.

Kevin emerges from Chanhee's bedroom a moment later, carrying one bottle of champagne and his phone, and he bends down to give Chanhee a quick kiss hello. He tastes like mint and fresh roast.

"You didn't get glasses?" Chanhee asks.

"Feelin' lazy," Kevin replies. He hands Chanhee the bottle and grabs his own crescent-printed ( _ridiculous_ ) beanbag and hauls it over next to Chanhee's chair. "Wanna open that?"

"I'm feeling lazy too," Chanhee hums. "Do the honors, please."

Kevin pops the cork and like the well-mannered person he is slurps the fizz that drips over the rim of the bottle before throwing himself down on the beanbag. It's a giant thing, and Kevin's extremely proud of it, sprawling with the champagne held tightly in one hand. Chanhee leans down to steal it from him and take a sip. He scoots his chair a few inches closer, while he's at it; if they're going to be passing this bottle back and forth, they should at least be within easy reach.

"Have fun at the studio?" Chanhee asks.

"Yeah. Yuna finished recording early and I got to pitch in with the mixing." Kevin reaches for the champagne and accidentally whacks Chanhee's ankle with his wildly gesturing wrist. "Sorry. Gimme that. What'd you do tonight?"

"Not much, just finished the music sheet I was working on. Oh, and Netflix. I'm on season two of Gossip Girl."

"Would I like it, do you think?"

"Nah, it's overdramatic," Chanhee says. "Sexy, though. So, maybe."

Chanhee nudges the beanbag with his foot to let Kevin know he wants the bottle back. Kevin takes another swig first and says, "It's so nice tonight."

"Yeah, I was just thinking that when you came home," Chanhee replies. "Kinda cold, though. Might grab a blanket in a second. You want one?"

Kevin shifts around to look up at him quizzically. Kevin runs hot; he's comfortable in shorts and tank tops when it's cold enough for Chanhee to wear fur coats and leather jackets, and sometimes he forgets that even Seoul's mildly cool weather can be too much. He wiggles around on the beanbag and pats the space he makes at his side. "Just come here, I'll keep you warm."

It doesn't take much convincing. The little wedge of space Kevin made available on the giant beanbag doesn't look all that comfortable, but that's okay. Chanhee curls up mostly on top of Kevin anyway, tangling their legs together and hoisting himself under Kevin's arm to use him as a pillow. Kevin really is warm, Chanhee's own personal furnace, and the harsh edges of the night chill are starting to melt away from his bones. Chanhee can feel the tension seeping out of his muscles. He sighs and closes his eyes.

"Did you see that?" Kevin murmurs excitedly.

"Hm?"

"There was a shooting star, did you see?"

Chanhee turns his head to gaze at the sky. There's nothing unusual, no movement besides the blinking light of a plane high overhead and a helicopter far in the distance. "I didn't see anything," he says quietly.  
He feels Kevin take another long drink of champagne and he reaches for the bottle, stealing it right from Kevin's lips. It takes a bit of maneuvering to take a sip without spilling all over Kevin's chest, but when he's done he settles back down and passes the bottle back.

"You can have the rest," he says. "It's almost gone, I think. Where was your shooting star?"

Kevin raises his hand and points somewhere directly above them. "Up there."

"Did you make a wish?"

"Oh, shit, no. Hold on, lemme think of one."

"Tell me!"

"I can't!" Kevin takes a moment to drain the rest of the champagne and smacks his lips with satisfaction as he sets the empty bottle on the ground. "Okay, I got one."

"Tell me, tell me," Chanhee insists.

"I can't. It's about you, though," Kevin replies. He sounds particularly smug.

Chanhee huffs a soft laugh and pretends to be offended. "That's not fair. You should tell me, that should be a rule."

"What, because it involves you?"

"No, because I'm me."

He can hear the indulgent grin as Kevin asks, "Because you're special?" It makes Chanhee grin too.

"Nah, 'cause you love me." Chanhee twists and stretches up and kisses Kevin's soft smile. "And I love you."

Before Chanhee can back off, Kevin wraps his arms tightly around Chanhee's torso and holds him there, with their faces level. "That was my wish," he whispers. "That you'll love me forever."

Chanhee rolls his eyes, but he can't stop the warm flush spreading across his cheeks, or the prickling underneath his ribcage. "That's a stupid wish," he says. "It already came true years ago."

"Yeah, but I'm doubling down," Kevin shrugs. "I just want to make sure the universe is on my side."

"It's been almost a decade, you know," Chanhee laughs. "You couldn't get rid of me even if you wanted to."

Kevin kisses him one more time, wet and warm but still chaste, before letting him snuggle down again under Kevin's arm. Chanhee nuzzles his face into Kevin's chest and hugs him tightly. Kevin rubs his face against the top of Chanhee's head and his nose ruffles Chanhee's hair in the most comforting of ways.

"I'll never want to get rid of you," he whispers. "We're stuck with each other."

**Author's Note:**

> u can't convince me that chanhee doesn't binge trashy american tv
> 
> thx for indulging my "down the line kevin would be producing/writing music, chanhee would be a soloist. they'd also drink and cuddle a lot" musings tho
> 
> yuna is yuju from gfriend btw
> 
> stream power up


End file.
